


Intercom

by werthersechter



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Paris nutzt die Gelegenheit, Chakotay endlich darauf anzusprechen, wann er und der Captain sich endlich ein Herz fassen und eine gemeinsame Beziehung versuchen. Eine nette Idee, nur sollte man vorher vielleicht die Com-Verbindung schließen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercom

„Guten Abend, Commander!“

Chakotay betrat den Turbolift mit einer Flasche Wein unter dem Arm. „Lieutenant.“ Der Commander schmunzelte, als er an dem Piloten der Voyager hinunter sah und die doch etwas eigentümlich anmutende Kleidung des Mannes bemerkte. Paris trug eine helle Hose und darüber eine glänzende, beinahe plump aussehende Jacke mit einer Art Schaltkasten auf der Brust, auf seinem Kopf saß eine altmodische Fliegerbrille, wie man sie im 20. Jahrhundert auf der Erde getragen hatte.

„Ein neues Abenteuer von Captain Proton?“, stellte er amüsiert fest und Paris nickte zustimmend. „In der Tat. Wie es aussieht versucht Prof. Chaotica wieder einmal, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Das können Captain Proton und sein treuer Gefährte Buster Kincaid natürlich nicht zulassen! Wollen Sie sich uns vielleicht anschließen?“ 

Chakotay lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke für das Angebot, ein andermal vielleicht. Ich bin leider schon verabredet!“ Er deutete auf die Flasche in seinem Arm. „Antarianischer Apfelwein. Ich habe einige Flaschen davon im Frachtraum versteckt, damit Neelix sie nicht in die Hände bekommt.“ Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich auf die Züge des Commanders und auch Paris konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.„Nun – Sie können den Captain gerne mitbringen. Ich bin sicher, dass Chaotica sich freuen wird, Arachnia, die Königin des Spinnenvolkes, wiederzusehen.“

Der Commander lachte leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht“, bemerkte er und machte sich beiläufig eine geistige Notiz, dass Paris wohl eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte und zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass das Wort „Verabredung“ in Kombination mit dem Apfelwein nur bedeuten konnte, dass er diesen Abend wieder – wie sooft – mit dem Captain speisen würde. Nun, wenn er etwas gelernt hatte, dann, dass sich Gerüchte auf dem Schiff mit Warpgeschwindigkeit verbreiteten und die Tatsache, dass er und der Captain seit Jahren eine innige Freundschaft pflegten, war wohl oft genug Anlass für Spekulationen gewesen.

In diesem Augenblick gab der Turbolift einen leisen Ton von sich, der signalisierte, dass sie Deck 6 erreicht hatten. Doch Paris schien es plötzlich jedoch nicht mehr so eilig zu haben zum Holodeck zu gelangen, ganz im Gegenteil. Bevor die Tür des Lifts sich öffnen konnte, betätigte er den Schalter, um diesen anzuhalten. Commander Chakotay hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Lieutenant?“

„So einfach kommen Sie mir heute nicht davon, Commander! Wie lange soll das mit Ihnen und dem Captain eigentlich noch so weitergehen?“

Chakotay runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinen Sie?“ 

„Kommen Sie schon, ich bitte Sie – das ganze Schiff hat schon Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, wann Sie beiden endlich zusammenkommen! Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass sie sich zueinander hingezogen fühlen, und das nicht erst seit gestern!“ Tom schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Commander aufmerksam an.

„Sie überschreiten Ihre Kompetenzen, Tom. Ich habe nicht vor, mich darüber mit Ihnen auszulassen, ich bin ohnehin bereits zu spät dran“, antwortete er und versuchte, an Paris vorbei zur Konsole zu gelangen um den Lift wieder in Bewegung zu setzen, doch Tom stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Oh, das wird kein Problem sein.“ 

Seine Hand berührte den kleinen golden und silbernen Kommunikator, welchen er – um sein Kostüm nicht zu ruinieren – an seinem Handgelenk festgemacht hatte. „Paris an Captain Janeway.“

Nach einer kurzen Pause konnte man die Stimme des Captains vernehmen. „Sprechen Sie!“ 

„Captain, ich habe einige Fragen bezüglich des Dienstplans, die ich mit Commander Chakotay noch durchsprechen müsste. Ich hoffe, Sie können den Commander noch einen Moment entschuldigen?“ 

„Er gehört ganz Ihnen, Tom, das Abendessen wird sich ohnehin ein wenig verzögern... Richten Sie Chakotay aus, er soll nach Möglichkeit einen isolinearen Schraubenschlüssel mitbringen. Einst, vor einer halben Ewigkeit, nannte ich diesen Replikator einen aufgemotzten Toaster. Das hat er mir nie verziehen.“ Man hörte ein metallisches Klirren aus dem Hintergrund, dass darauf hindeutete, dass der Replikator im Quartier des Captains gerade in seine Einzelteile zerlegt wurde, gefolgt von einem leisen Fluchen Janeways. Paris schmunzelte amüsiert. „Aye, Captain.“

Sein Blick wanderte herausfordernd zurück zu Chakotay. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens, schien der Commander aufzugeben. „Das geht Sie immer noch nicht das Geringste an, Tom“, sagte er und man hörte seiner Stimme an, dass er verstimmt war, „aber da Sie ohnehin keine Ruhe geben werden, bis Sie eine Antwort haben: Der Captain und ich sind Freunde. Weiter nichts.“ 

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber genau da liegt ja das Problem. Kommen Sie, Chakotay, mir machen Sie nichts vor. Sie sind doch seit Jahren in sie verschossen, das sieht doch sogar ein Blinder. Wieso sagen Sie es ihr nicht einfach?“ – 

„Das ist alles nicht so leicht, wie Sie sich das vorstellen...“ – 

„Doch, Commander, genau das ist es! Was können Sie schon großartig verlieren? Und mit Verlaub, es ist schon eigenartigeres vorgekommen. Nehmen Sie B'Elanna und mich.“

Chakotay seufzte. Wie konnte er Tom begreiflich machen, dass die ganze Lage so viel komplizierter war, als er annahm? „Darum geht es nicht.“, setzte er zu einer Erklärung an, „Sie und B'Elanna hatten einen ähnlichen Rang und eine ähnliche Position hier an Bord der Voyager, der ihre Beziehung begünstigt hat. Kathryn und ich...“ Er unterbrach sich, als er das Schmunzeln in Toms Gesicht bemerkte, als er instinktiv zu ihrem Vornamen gewechselt war. Gute Arbeit, Chakotay, das hatte nun sicherlich geholfen, Tom von seinem Standpunkt zu überzeugen. 

„Ach, kommen Sie schon, Chakotay. Wir sind so viele Jahre hier draußen und wer weiß, wie lange unsere Reise noch dauern wird – es kann verdammt einsam werden in dieser Zeit!“ 

Chakotay schnaubte frustriert. „Wem sagen Sie das.“

„Na also! Sie sollten sich wirklich einen Ruck geben und mit ihr reden. Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher...“ – 

„Sie weiß es, Tom.“, unterbrach Chakotay ihn. Mit einem Mal wirkte der Commander erschöpft. 

Paris hielt mitten im Satz inne und sah sein Gegenüber erstaunt an. Offensichtlich hatte er damit nicht gerechnet. „Sie weiß es? Seit wann?“ 

„New Earth.“ Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge, als er an ihre gemeinsame Zeit auf dem Planeten dachte. Es schien mittlerweile eine kleine Ewigkeit her zu sein. An Bord der Voyager hätte er niemals gewagt, Janeway zu sagen, wie er fühlte, wusste er doch, dass sie sich auf keine Beziehung mit jemandem aus der Crew einlassen würde. Aber dort, fernab von jeglichen Sternenflottenprotokollen, hatte sie ihm endlich eine Chance gegeben und er hatte sie genutzt. Es war die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. Sie hatten nie wieder darüber gesprochen, hatten immer so getan, als habe jene Episode niemals existiert. Er wusste, dass Kathryn seine Gefühle erwiderte, doch er wusste auch, dass sie sich niemals eine Schwäche erlauben würde. Nicht, solange sie eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte, nicht, solange sie die Crew der Voyager nach Hause geleiten musste. Und Chakotay hatte sich damit abgefunden, sie aus der Ferne zu lieben. Auch wenn es unglaublich schwer war. Ihr Geruch, der sie umgab, wenn sie neben ihm auf der Brücke stand, das Gefühl welches ihn noch immer durchfuhr, wenn sich ihre Hände beim Austausch eines Data-Pads berührten... 

Er liebte sie noch immer wie am ersten Tag und sie wusste es. Verdammt, das ganze Schiff wusste es! Jeder, der die Blicke sah, welche er ihr zuwarf, musste erkennen, dass sie das Wichtigste im Universum für ihn war. Aber – was hätte er tun sollen? Er akzeptierte ihre Entscheidung und würde vermutlich bis ans Ende seiner Tage an die kurze Zeit auf New Earth zurückdenken, in der sie beide für einen kurzen Moment glücklich gewesen waren. 

Nur mühsam brachte er sich dazu, wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren und Paris anzusehen, der offenbar noch immer eine Erklärung erwartete. Chakotay holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er meinte: „New Earth war... unser Utopia. Dort konnte sein, was hier niemals Realität werden wird. Der Captain würde niemals mit einem Mitglied ihrer Crew eine Beziehung eingehen und ich akzeptiere ihre Entscheidung.“ – 

„So ein Blödsinn! Sie ist unnötig hart zu sich selbst! Die Crew würde sich für Sie freuen! Alle warten nur darauf, dass Sie beide endlich zusammenkommen! Oder denken Sie, ihre gemeinsamen Abendessen wären unbemerkt geblieben? Alle gehen ohnehin schon davon aus, dass Sie beide heimlich eine Affäre haben und das seit Jahren!“

„Ich war mir bewusst, dass Gerüchte an Bord des Schiffes über uns kursieren, allerdings war mit nicht klar, dass dieses Wissen als so gesichert gilt...“, stellte der ranghöhere Offizier fest. „Soll das ein Witz sein? Nichts für ungut, Commander, aber Sie haben sich auch wenig Mühe gegeben, subtil zu sein. Ihre Gefühle für Captain Janeway sind nun mehr als nur offensichtlich. Und – ganz unter uns – so wie der Captain Sie ansieht, wenn Sie es nicht bemerken, müssten Sie eigentlich ein sehr glücklicher Mann sein.“ Paris grinste anzüglich. 

Erneut jagte ein kurzer Schauer über Chakotays Rücken wenn er daran dachte, dass auch nur ein Hauch der Wahrheit in jenen Worten war. New Earth war mittlerweile einige Jahre her und er hatte geglaubt, dass Kathryn ihre damaligen Gefühle für ihn mittlerweile verdrängt und überwunden hätte, dass er der Einzige war, der noch immer an einer Zukunft festhielt, die vielleicht niemals eintreten würde. Was jedoch, wenn es wahr war,was Paris sagte? Das der Captain noch immer genauso für ihn fühlte wie damals? Dass die Crew kein Problem damit hätte, wenn sie eine Beziehung führten? Die Moral würde sicherlich nicht darunter leiden. Er konnte verstehen, dass Kathryn sich ein wenig von der Crew zu distanzieren versuchte, um nicht ihren Respekt und ihre Autorität zu verlieren. Aber nach beinahe sieben Jahren im Deltaquadranten waren sie längst über den Punkt hinaus, dass sie sich zurückziehen konnte. Die Crew war mittlerweile zu ihrer Familie geworden, sie alle waren zusammen gewachsen und bisher hatte es dem Umgang mit der Mannschaft nicht geschadet. Wenn es Probleme mit der Moral der Crew gab, dann lag es an den äußeren Gegebenheiten des Deltaquadranten und nicht an der Tatsache, dass sie den Captain nicht respektierten.

Chakotay versuchte, die in ihm aufkommende Hoffnung im Keim zu ersticken. So sehr er sich danach sehnte, endlich Kathryn nahe sein zu dürfen, so wusste er doch, dass er keine Chance hatte, solange sie sich noch fernab von zuhause befanden. Und es war nicht an ihm, sie von ihrem selbstgewählten Zölibat zu befreien, das konnte nur sie alleine. Er hatte damals auf dem Planeten den ersten Schritt gemacht, in dem er ihr, verpackt in eine angebliche Legende seines Volkes, seine absolute und bedingungslose Liebe gestanden hatte. Damals war sie zu Tränen gerührt gewesen und in dem Moment, als sie seine Hand ergriffen hatte, wusste er, dass sie ebenso fühlte wie er. Die darauffolgende Nacht war die Erfüllung all seiner Hoffnungen und Sehnsüchte gewesen, obgleich er mittlerweile wünschte, sie hätte niemals stattgefunden. Zu wissen, dass er niemals eine Chance bei Kathryn hatte, war eine Sache gewesen. Doch die Erkenntnis darüber, was er hätte haben können und was er damals verloren hatte, hatte ihm mehr als nur eine schlaflose Nacht bereitet. 

Der Commander setzte zu einem schwachen Lächeln an. „Ich weiß Ihre Bemühungen durchaus zu schätzen, Tom, aber sie sind ganz vergebens. Ich werde Kathryn nicht zu etwas drängen, dass sie nicht möchte und eine Beziehung mit mir gehört dazu.“

„Unsinn, Chakotay, Sie verrennen sich da in etwas. Zeigen Sie ihr, dass Sie sie auch jetzt noch attraktiv finden und nicht nur, wenn sie nicht die einzige Frau auf Erden ist!“, erwiderte Paris ziemlich nonchalant, „Außerdem -  
so ein wenig Stressabbau täte ihr sicherlich auch einmal gut!“

Bevor Chakotay etwas erwidern konnte, hörte man ein pikiertes Räuspern, welches weder von dem Commander, noch von Tom Paris stammte und das verdächtig danach klang, als käme es über das Intercom zu ihnen. „Wenn Sie schon so freundlich sind, sich über meinen „Stressabbau“ Gedanken zu machen, Mr. Paris, dann sollten Sie in Zukunft vielleicht darauf achten, vorher die Com-Verbindung zu schließen.“ Die Stimme von Captain Janeway klang nur wenig amüsiert und Paris zuckte leicht zusammen. „Tut mir... schrecklich leid, Ma'am“, setzte er an, doch ihre Stimme unterbrach ihn harsch. „Zwei Wochen Nachtschicht auf der Krankenstation, Mr. Paris. Commander Chakotay – melden Sie sich unverzüglich in meinem Quartier. Janeway Ende.“


End file.
